roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Animals
Overview Sharks are the most dominant sea creature, and the most feared one at that. Sharks are powerful, muscular brutes that vary in size and speed. Some are rarer than others, and as a result are more prized. If you kill a shark, you will gain Lamina and Experience depending on shark. Species Grey Shark (Common) * Grey sharks are them most common sharks of the sea. They move at a very fast pace and can easily kill a foe who is dumb enough to cross paths with one. They can sense you from multiple studs away, yet they are not very smart. When encountered, they will dart at you like a rocket, and rapidly circle around you. They bite, doing approximately 150-200 damage per bite. The best tactic to fighting these guys is to not move forward whilst underwater. Instead, try and move upwards and then rapidly swim towards your boat. Black Shark (Uncommon-Rare) * These sharks are slightly different colored. They are a dusty black, and overall are like Grey sharks. The samGreat White Shark (Rare)e tactic applies. Great White Shark (Rare) * These sharks appear as bigger versions of the grey shark. They move very slowly towards the player, and if bitten does around 300 damage. For these sharks, try to quickly restore your stamina and bolt away due the lack of speed the shark has. They rarely appear in the first sea, but appear much more in the second. Stay away from these sharks at all cost! White Eyes (Legendary, Really Rare) * The most feared shark of them all! White Eyes is a huge shark, towering many leagues above the fabled great white! Its eyes are whitish red, illuminating the ocean. This is good, because you can see if it is coming or not. It moves at the same pace as the great white, and if it hits you it does 500 damage! This thing is the stuff of legends! The tactic is simple, you can lure it to an island so that you can kill it, or you can run! This shark is said to give 100,000 lamina! It is colored red. Poison Jaws (Quite Rare) * A species of shark that inflict Poison along when bitten by, causing players to lose health overtime. Drops 50000 Lamina. Blue-Marked Shark (Very Rare) * These sharks are small, but should not be taken lightly if you see it approach you. It travels and approaches you really, really fast, '''causing very little time to react. It does 50 damage per hit, but there travel speed makes it a pain to get away or defeat. It has approximately 700 HP, and gives 50,000 Lamina if defeated, along with 300 EXP. The best way to defeat this is a water field attack underwater, or a lightning attack above water. * '''Note: '''These sharks are easily mistaken for Poison Jaw Sharks. Although almost similar in feature, Poison Sharks are thicker and more lethal than Blue-Marked Sharks. '''Alpha White Eyes (Legendary, Really Rare) *This beast of a shark is absolutely colossal, over 100 times bigger than the regular sailboat-swallowing white eyes. This shark can only be found in the third sea, however cannot attack you with a bite as of yet as his huge size is a problem for registering hits. He is presumed invincible as no one has ever killed him, even glitched flying through alalea he still survived. Best Ways to Kill a Shark * Blunderbuss (Best Choice): Since the Blunderbuss does a ton of damage up close, when the shark is near you can attack them with it. Although if you miss, expect to take some damage. Not the most reliable source of killing a shark, but sure is an efficient way. * Water Magic ( Best choice): As of Update 1.6, water damage now does additional damage underwater. * Water field Attacks do x1.5 damage underwater. Projectile Water damage does x2 damage. If your magic level is over 110, you could take out a normal Shark with only one projectile (Q) shot. Seemingly the best choice to kill sharks, although not always reliable. * Radius is somewhat effective for circling sharks such as the gray or poison shark, where you can dive to the bottom and constantly punch until the sharks die. Good for taking on multiple sharks at once, as long as you can kill them before they kill you! Category:Needs images Category:Miscellaneous Category:Sea Bosses